


Current Joys

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lap Dances, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dane gets more than what he was expecting when he goes to a strip club.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 5





	Current Joys

Dane was flipping through the channels on his tv at 1 o'clock in the morning, bored out of his mind. He went on his phone to check Twitter and Instagram, but the same old posts showed as he endlessly scrolled. He sighed, standing up and stretching when an outrageous idea popped up in his head. He got back on his phone and searched strip clubs near him. He found a club called Hollywood Strip Club in, obviously, Hollywood.

"What a creative name." Dane spoke to himself and rolled his eyes but decided on that one nevertheless, as it was the closest one to his house. He took a hot shower and changed into a t shirt and nice jeans, finishing the outfit with a flannel and Gucci sneakers. He went into the garage and hopped in his car and headed out to the club.

-

Dane parked in a nearby neighborhood and walked over; there was a line but he stood in it seeing how he had nothing else to do. When he finally got in, he wasn't very impressed; it was spacious, illuminated by floor and strobe lights and music was blaring, just like any other strip club. He was about to leave until he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; she had long, dark brown hair, a gorgeous face, and absolutely stunning body. Large breasts, big ass, tiny waist; perfect. Dane walked over to her and was mesmerized by how she worked the pole; her long, tan legs wrapped around the pole and she twirled around before facing Dane.

Dane pulled out a fat wad of cash and flashed it to her and she smirked, walking over to him. He pulled out a $100 bill and tucked it into the side of her thong, and Dane knew he was about to get a show. The girl turned around and slowly bent over, putting her ass on full display. She shook it back and forth, making Dane's mouth water and he handed her another hundred dollars when she turned back around. The girl seductively dropped down to her knees and cupped her breasts and rubbed her pussy through her panties, smirking when Dane handed her yet another bill.

She stuffed them in her bra and blew him a kiss before leaving the stage. Dane had a very obvious hard on and he tried to conceal it when he stood up to leave, but right before he left, he heard a voice.

"Wait!" He turned around and the girl who he had adorned with cash was standing there waving. Dane walked over and cleared his throat, making sure his voice wouldn't crack.

"Don't leave yet." Dane looked her up and down; she was so fucking sexy he wanted to rip off her lingerie and fuck her in the middle of the club.

"What's your name?" He stuck out his hand and the girl shook it.

"Well my stage name is Vanjie, but you can call me Vanessa."

"So whatchu say, want a lap dance?" Dane quickly nodded and Vanessa took his hand in hers, leading him to the back. They entered a luxurious room and Dane sat down on the black velvet couch.

"Oh yeah, this gonna be two hunnid." Dane pulled out his money clip again and handed her the money and she smirked and winked at him. Dane spread his legs as Vanessa turned around and started grinding her ass down on his boner, and Dane suppressed the urge to moan at the contact. She took off her lacy bra and revealed her perfect breasts. She started dancing, swaying to the mellow music in the room, running her hands through her hair and cupping her breasts. She ran her hands down her stomach and teased Dane by slowly sliding her panties off and straddled Dane. Vanessa leaned down and kissed his cheek as she slid her hand down his chest and down to his stomach to his clothed cock.

"You wanna get outta here?" She whispered in his ear and Dane let out a heavy breath. He looked up at her and nodded, and she smirked, putting her bra and panties back on. 

"I'll be right back." She left the room and Dane sighed, looking down at his achingly hard dick. Vanessa came back into the room wearing sweats, a baggy t-shirt, and Vans and Dane thought it was a damn shame that she covered up her beautiful body.

"Ready to go?" Dane nodded and Vanessa led him out of the club, and they walked back to Dane's car.

"Damn, this your car?" Vanessa stared at the bright orange Lamborghini Aventador in awe, and Dane chuckled.

"Yep." He opened the door for her and she tentatively got in, and Dane shut the door for her. He got in and started up the engine, it roared and they drove out of the neighborhood.

-

When they got back to Dane's house, Vanessa gawked at the mansion.

"You live here for real?" Dane nodded.

"Whathcu do for a living?" Vanessa looked at Dane with a confused look on her face.

"That's a story for another time." Vanessa slowly nodded and shrugged. They went inside and walked upstairs to Dane's bedroom. 

"How much?" Dane got out his money and Vanessa laughed.

"I ain't a whore, this ain't gonna cost nothing." Dane nodded and put it away, and as soon as he did, Vanessa was on him instantly. She passionately kissed him and placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him closer. Dane stopped kissing her to take off his clothes and pre cum was leaking out of the head of his dick, and Vanessa licked her lips. She took off her clothes as well, and she was even prettier in good lighting. Dane took Vanessa's hand and led her to his bed, laying her down on it and spreading her legs. He got on top of her and kissed her jawline and throat, sucking hickeys onto the soft skin. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Dane's shoulders as he moved down to lick and suck on her nipples, making her moan.

Dane kissed her stomach and the insides of her thighs before gently licking her clit, making her arch her back and grab the sheets. Vanessa let out a heavy breath and ran her fingers through Dane's short hair as he delved his tongue inside of her and lapped at her folds, licking up her juices. Dane slid two fingers into her and she was wet as hell, when he pulled them out they were slick and sticky. He felt her clench around his tongue and her breathing became ragged so he stopped and got up, stroking himself into full hardness.

"Wait, you wanna fuck right?" Vanessa quickly nodded, mouth open and eyes heavy lidded. Dane lined himself up with her and slowly pushed in, letting Vanessa get used to his length and girth. He groaned when he bottomed out and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Vanessa. He was railing her and her breasts were bouncing back and forth as the bed creaked and hit the wall. Dane rolled his hips, fucking her more deeply and reached down to rub her clit.

The second his fingers made contact, Vanessa came with a loud, wanton moan. Her toes curled and her whole body became still and when Dane felt her pussy clenching and unclenching he came as well. His hot cum shot into Vanessa's tight pussy and it enhanced her orgasm, making her whine and cry out. When they were both finished after their minute long orgasms, Dane pulled out and and lied down next to Vanessa.

"Wow." Dane looked at Vanessa.

"Hm?" Vanessa smiled.

"That was the best sex I ever had." Dane softly chuckled.

"I've had a lot of practice." Vanessa stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Practice makes perfect." She turned over on her side and scooted closer to Dane, resting her head on his chest and draping her arms around his waist. Dane was gonna have to visit strip clubs more if this is what was gonna happen after.


End file.
